Aural Fixation
by TaarnaT
Summary: Even though she hadn't found a law to confirm it yet, Emma was pretty sure Killian Jones' voice was illegal- or should be. Goddamn him and that voice of his. Smut, PWP


**I know I can't be the only person who finds Hook's voice sexy. Based on a Tumblr gif set regarding Killian Jones/vocabulary porn and on an anonymous prompt**:

_Killian wants to see how many times he can make [her come] just by talking dirty to her(Emma loves when he talks dirty). Killian talks and Emma touches herself_

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT.**

Even though she hadn't found a law to confirm it yet, she was pretty sure Killian Jones' voice was illegal- or should be. The way his accent curled around even the most innocuous words made everything he said seem positively sinful, and that was when he wasn't purposely turning everything into an innuendo. It drove Emma crazy how he would switch from playful to sincere to seductive with just a change in tone, using his voice just as deftly as any other weapon when trying to get what he wanted.

"Just you wait until I bend you over that table, darling."

"What!? "

"I'll be late, but home for dinner if I'm able, darling. You ok?" He paused halfway out the door, looking at her with a bemused expression.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, sure." She shook her head, trying to clear the images of him fucking her right there in the kitchen from her mind. "See you tonight."

Hours later, still fighting images of screwing her pirate on every surface of their apartment, Emma sat at her desk eating a late lunch of grilled cheese and tomato soup from Granny's when her phone rang. "Sheriff's office, how can I help you?"

"Hey, beautiful," he purred.

She groaned. She just couldn't take this today.

"Something wrong, love? You're not getting bored with me, are you? Cause I still have a few talents I haven't shown you yet." His voice did that _thing_, where it dropped to a low growl, and she whimpered. She could practically hear the leer through the phone, could imagine the suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

"God, Killian. I can't take you toying with me today. Please," she whined, hoping he wouldn't pick up on why she was cranky.

"Mmm, you know I love it when you beg me, Swan. Say "please" again and I promise I'll make good on whatever it is I'm taunting you with." He was doing it on purpose now. Wonderful.

"Stop it!" She hissed, causing David to look up from his desk with a questioning glance. "David is 15 feet away and I'm at work! You have to control yourself."

"No, _you_ have to control yourself. I can talk about whatever lustful desires come to mind, seeing as how I don't have an audience. And right now, I can imagine you leaning against the mast of my beautiful ship while I pleasure you with my mouth, your thighs quivering as I make you come undone over and over before pressing your back against the wood and taking you. Hard."

Goddamn him and that voice of his. She felt it right in her core, a small moan slipping through her lips that she tried to play off as a headache. "I'm going to kill you."

"Hmmm so hearing me talk about what I'd like to do to you gets you that excited? Good to know. I wonder if I could make you come right now, just by talking to you."

"Ohmygod... I hate you."

He chuckled, the sound dark and dangerous and incredibly sexy. "You're already soaking wet, aren't you Emma? If I were there, and were to slip my hand in your panties, what would I find? Would I be able to slide a finger right into you? Would you be..."

She hung up on him. Moments later, her cell phone buzzed, indicating an incoming text. Glancing at the phone, she read _"Gods Emma now you've gotten me hard and aching for you. Come visit me. I shall make it worth your while, love_." She knew getting him a cell phone was a mistake.

She also knew she'd be coming up with an excuse to leave the station and meet him at his ship within the hour.

"Oh Jesus, you wore the fucking pirate outfit," she whimpered as she entered his quarters, not really complaining. Goddamn he looked sexy in that red vest and all that smooth black leather. She'd honestly gotten so used to him in normal clothes she'd almost forgotten how gorgeous he'd looked in his pirate garb. Looking at his ass in those pants, she secretly had to wonder how the hell she'd resisted him for so long.

He smirked at her, bringing his hook under her chin to tilt her eyes to his. "Clothes off."

She shuddered, then began to quickly shuck off her clothes. When she stood before him in just her black bra and panties, he quirked a disapproving eyebrow, his hook toying with the strap on her bra. "I want you completely undressed, lass. Today, you're going to lay back and listen _very carefully_ to what I say. Do you understand?"

She unclasped her bra and slid her panties over her hips, nodding her agreement. Her breathing was ragged already, anticipation growing as she waited.

"On the bed. On your back. Palms resting on the mattress."

She crawled onto his bed, and he dropped his shirt and vest to the floor as he climbed in next to her, lounging on his side while she shimmied into position. When she was ready, she looked to him, finding his devilish grin a little unsettling.

"Alright, lass. Eyes closed. Knees up, spread your legs so I can see your pretty little cunny."

Her breath hitched. He was starting already with the dirty talk.

She was so screwed.

"That's a good girl. You like it when I tell you what I want to do to you, how good you feel when I've got my cock buried inside you, don't you?"

"Yes." God, he was doing it, making his voice sound like liquid sex. She could feel her arousal pooling between her legs already.

"Mmmm, I want you to listen to me very closely then, because I'm going to describe exactly what I'm going to do to you, in exquisite detail. And I want you to imagine it, to picture and feel every delicious thing. By the time I actually take you, I want you to be dripping wet and absolutely desperate for me."

She moaned quietly, and he could tell that it was working. He wanted to drive her positively mad with desire using only his voice, seeing as how his dirty talk was obviously one of her biggest turn-ons. He'd never realized just how much his habit of describing what he wanted or liked affected her, and he wanted to have some fun with it. He leaned down, letting his breath tickle her neck and ear as he spoke.

"Oh, and you're probably not going to like this next rule: you're not allowed to touch yourself, or me, unless told to do so."

She actually shivered. It was glorious.

"So, what shall I do with you? I'd wager that you're already getting wet for me, darling. In a few minutes, I'll actually be able to see how wet you are just with a glance between those beautiful thighs of yours. Some days, I might take that as an invitation to just thrust right into you without hesitation, but today I want to enjoy every bit of your gorgeous body."

Emma knew she was in trouble. Her mind was already racing, his words conjuring up all sorts of erotic images in her head.

"I want to properly ravish you. I want to taste your skin, drown in the smell of your perfume, kiss down your neck and bite at your throat until I mark you as mine. Can you imagine that? My lips brushing against your neck, my nose running along the edge of your ear, my beard scratching against your skin just enough to tickle as my tongue dips out to taste you, pulling your porcelain skin between my teeth."

"Fuck, Killian," she groaned. Here he was, talking about just kissing her, and she could barely take it.

"Oh, we'll get to that part," he teased, "but what kind of paramour would I be if I didn't shower your body with attention first? Working my way down your body, kissing across your collarbones as my hand runs up your side, stopping at that sensitive part of your ribs just below your perfect bosom... Aye, love, I've noticed how much you like when I run my thumb over that area, then slowly trace the lower curve of your breasts. Your pretty pink nipples look so inviting, hard little peaks that just beg for my mouth, so I'd work downward, flicking my tongue over them, then circling each one, dragging my teeth over them until you beg me to take them between my lips and suck."

Emma felt herself squirming on the bed, but couldn't stop herself from moving. She was so aroused, imagining all the things he would do to her. Killian really was a talented lover, and he seemed to actually enjoy foreplay, priding himself in his ability to make her come undone. Even a quick romp before work always started with a little kissing and teasing; he'd never once left her unsatisfied.

"You can touch your breasts, if you want, love," he whispered against her ear. Her hands immediately went to her chest, and his breath hitched as he watched her run her hands over her pebbled nipples, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh. "Mmm gods, Emma, you look bloody bewitching touching yourself like that. I'm not sure how long I can watch you before I'll need to taste you. I can see how wet you are- you're practically dripping for me. I just want to crawl between your thighs and lick up every last delectable drop. To part your folds and fuck you with my tongue, then suck your clit into my mouth and flick my tongue over it until I feel your legs trembling. Maybe you'll fist your hands on my hair, keeping my mouth exactly where you want it as you cry out my name. Do you want that, Emma?"

"Oh my god, yes," she moaned. "Holy shit, I'm so fucking turned on right now. Killian, please..."

"Pleasure yourself, love. Imagine it's me between your legs." He watched as her hands dropped to her pussy, spreading herself and rubbing circles into her clit; he loved to watch her touch herself. Granted, he liked it even more when he was the one touching her, but she always looked amazing like this, the very picture of wanton perfection. "That's my girl. How would you need it? Would you want my fingers inside you, fucking you? Or just my tongue on the outside, making you squirm as it danced over your clit?"

"Oh my god, all of it!" She moaned, slipping a finger inside herself. "Fuck, Killian, I'm so close already!"

"Come for me, love. Let me watch you."

A few more strokes of her fingers and she came, tipping her head back as sparks danced before her eyes. She rode out her high, fingers slowing as she came down, only to hear him growl against her skin, "Oh, no, love. Don't stop. Keep fucking yourself. I want to see how many times you can get off like this before you can't endure it anymore and beg me to take you."

She felt like she was already too close to begging, but instead she drew more of her wetness over her clit and gently rubbed the sensitive bundle, sighing slightly as the pleasure began to build again.

"I'd probably have you return the favor next, because, Gods, you look amazing with your lips wrapped around my cock. I get so hard watching you suck me. And it feels fucking fantastic, darling."

"Oh god, Killian."

"You always look so beautiful when you've been fellating me, your lips red and swollen. I'll kiss you senseless, crawling between your legs until you feel my cock turgid and hot against your thigh. So hard just for you." He began to unlace his pants, and she knew he was just as aroused as she was. "When you spread your legs wider, beckoning me into you, I'll be powerless to resist, pressing into your pussy slowly, inch by inch until I'm completely filling you. I'll stretch you so deliciously, so much more than your fingers can, that you'll moan my name, and I'll push that last little bit inside. And then I'll start to fuck you, taking you hard but slow at first, going faster and faster and _harder_ and _deeper_ as we drown in the ecstasy of each other. "

"Oh, just fuck me already!" She moaned, the timbre of her voice belaying the obvious fact that she was about to come again. She needed him inside her.

"Add another finger, love. Fuck yourself harder until you can have me. I know it's not the first time you've imagined your fingers were my cock. I'd wager you did it all the time before you finally gave into me."

"Oh shit. I'm gonna..." She cried out, arching her back as her second release hit, pleasure shooting through her body. He nuzzled into her neck, finally making contact with her flushed skin as he kissed his way down to her shoulder, nipping at her collarbones.

"Keep touching yourself, love. I'm not done with you yet."

She was so sensitive, but it all felt so incredibly good, and every word he said only fueled her desire for him. She wanted to demand he just take her already, but she knew that the longer she waited, the better it would be for both of them.

He felt her writhing with need under him as he kissed his way to her breasts, laving his tongue over her nipples while she touched herself, pulling yet another orgasm from her when he finally sucked hard. He continued down, until he'd replaced her hands and was nestled between her creamy thighs. She was absolutely soaking wet; awestruck, he couldn't remember if he'd ever seen her in such a state. "Bloody hell, Emma. You have an ocean between your legs." He delved his tongue in, licking a stripe through her folds. "Lucky for you, there's a pirate captain here up to the challenge." With that he began to work his mouth over her pussy, drinking in her arousal as he licked and sucked.

"Oh fuck," she gasped, his mouth so much better than her own hands had been. She fisted one hand in the sheets, the other grabbing his hair as she moved his mouth to her clit. He got the message immediately, making her explode as he sucked the sensitive bud into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it, his arm holding her in place as he thrust a finger into her, curling it against the perfect spot. He kissed his way back to her mouth as she came back to earth, whispering "Gods, Emma, your cunt is positively ambrosial," as he kissed her, sharing her juices as he lined himself up.

"Wait, don't you want me to suck your cock?"

"Fair warning, love: after all this, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week and I can't to wait another second to feel your cunt around me."

She cried out and wrapped her legs around him as he drove into her, filling her just as he'd promised, hard and hot and perfect. "Oh fuck, Emma, you're so hot and wet and _tight_. And _all mine_. I can't wait to hear you scream my name." He thrust into her, hips snapping against hers as she dug her nails into his back, moaning as he rubbed against that spot deep inside her that made her crazy. "That's my dirty girl. Let go for me. Gods, you feel bloody amazing. I could listen to you cry out under me all night, just your beautiful voice and the sounds of our bodies meeting. Gods, I love the way it sounds when we fuck." He pounded into her relentlessly, the sound of sweat-soaked skin slapping filling the room and mingling with his grunts and her gasping cries.

"Oh, fuck oh fuck oh fuck," she whimpered. "Killian, ohmygod you're so big. Oh, oh, I'm gonna come again." She clung to him desperately, arching her back to rub her nipples against his chest and angle him just right. She felt overwhelmed, like her body was being consumed by a fire that raged through her veins, all of the heat and urgency coiling low in her belly as he fucked her closer to utter oblivion. She vaguely heard herself screaming his name before she fell over the edge, her body trembling as the pure pleasure shot through her and she nearly blacked out.

He slowed his efforts, giving her a moment to recover, before lifting her legs over his shoulders and sliding home again, the new angle making him feel almost painfully big as he kissed her deeply and drove himself into her, bottoming out and forcing a cry of pleasure from her lips. Gods, she felt good under him, their creative foreplay having made her so incredibly wet and ready that he had no fear of hurting her as he fucked her without restraint. Her hands gripped his biceps tightly, her repeated cries of "Oh god, yes, harder, _harder_, fuck me, Killian! Oh god, Killian, fuck me!" spurring him on.

"Fuck, Emma," he growled, feeling her flutter around him. "Come for me." He bit down on her shoulder and she came, walls squeezing him and pushing him over the edge as he spilled himself deep inside her. He licked soothingly over the bite, sliding out of her and flopping beside her.

"So, love, are you appropriately sated?" He asked, still slightly breathless.

"I don't think I could walk right now even if I wanted to," she laughed. "Goddamn, I needed that today."

He leaned over her, nipping at her lips as he pulled her against his chest. "Needed that, or needed me?"

Seeing the slightest amount of worry in his eyes, she smiled and kissed him gently. "Both."


End file.
